warriors_darkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashpaw
"Your pelt... when you run, it looks like ashes flying in the breeze." History Kit: She was born into a Twoleg house with two brothers and a sister. The Twoleg living there could not keep the 4 kittens, so he took them to the pound at 112 Elm Street. She never spent a f ull day at that Twoleg house. At the pound, she was named Missy, and her brothers and sister were named Sam, Dillan, and Zoe. One by one, her brothers and sister were euthanized over the course of one moons, due to over-crowding at the pound they were in. The day before she was to be euthanized, some of the dogs in the walk-around cage next to her broke out. A large, black lab who was with the group of escaping dogs, snapped Missy's cage's lock with her canine jaws on the way out. Missy fled with the dogs, helping them break locks on other animal's cages/walk-around cages as best she could as a kit. The group of escapees left the pound after the all cages were unlocked. Once outside the pound, the group followed a border collie who was the "leader" of the escape to an alley way. When the group was silent, the collie explained that they would create a "Band", with the collie as their leader and a fluffy tomcat as the second-in-command. For the next moon, the mismatched group of pound escapees, with cats, dogs, rabbits, birds, and more, all lived in the shadows and alleyways, finding food and patrolling the areas from danger. Over the next 2 moons, the Band grew stronger and more organized, with set patrols, gatherers, and more. The entire Band was vegetarian, for if a cat caught a rabbit to eat, the Band Rabbits would not be happy. The group functioned well, and they became well known in the Twoleg animal community. They were not feared, but respected, and often other animals would come to the Band for advice, or ask to join the Band. Missy became well known for her sense of humor and, being the youngest original member of all the species in the Band, was pampered. Just as things were seeming to go really well for Missy and her Band, the border collie leader, known as Copper, died being hit by a monster on the Thunderpath. Copper had been trying to cross to gather some corn from the cornfield on the other side for the Band. The fluffy tomcat took over. Things quickly went downhill. As soon as Copper died, the tomcat told all to call him "Lord". He began ordering patrols to expand his territory, and forcefully move strays or other animals if they got in the way. Missy was almost 5 moons at the time. Other animals began fearing the Band, and when on patrols, Missy heard strays and others calling the Band "TerrorBand". She told this to Lord, and he laughed and said he like it. He told the Band to start calling themselves TerrorBand, or just Terror. The new deputy was a parrot called Greenvine. He was a voice of reason to Lord, and kept things from going too far. But Lord was getting worse and worse. Some of the TerrorBand members left, and afterwards, Lord said he would punish those who left or talked about leaving severely. He began rubbing off on many of the TerrorBand members, who seemed to think that they should rule the alleyways of the Twolegplace. Missy was one of them. She truly believed that it was the right thing to do, having grown up with these animals. But some of the members were skeptical. On the night she turned 6 moons old, Kelsey, the black lab, took her while she was sleeping. She was taken across the Thunderpath, through the cornfields, and finally into an Oasis. Kelsey woke Missy by the Oasis. The following conversation followed. "What are you doing?" hissed Missy. "It has become very dangerous in the Band -" Kelsey started but Missy cut her off. "Terror''Band," Missy corrected. "Exactly," whispered Kelsey, indicating how Missy had corrected her, "The morals of our members have become skewed. Since when do we kill mice?" Missy thought about it and realized the black lab was right. Lord had been ordering the hunting patrols to bring back fresh meat. Only the older cats and dogs had been eating the prey because not much was caught because of lack of hunting experience, but Lord was slowly easing meat into the TerrorBand's diet. Kelsey continued talking, "Greenvine has organized a small group of loyal resistors in TerrorBand. He plans not to do anything rash unless something really wrong comes up with Lord; if something does, then us resistors will do anything to keep the morals of the original Band under Copper's leadership in check." After Kelsey finished, it was silent for a few minutes. Missy was thinking. ''She does have a point... Lord is out of line... I have always thought of Greenvine as the moderator of TerrorBand... And '''Terror'Band? Seriously? When Copper was leader we were the noble band... all the strays and other animals looked up to us and respected us... now they fear us... who wants that?'' Missy looked at Kelsey and asked, "Why am I here?" "We have been told from Greenvine to get all the young ones, out without Lord knowing. I have been here a few times before at night, and have talked to a cat named Ratstar. He has agreed to take you in to his Clan, and train you as an apprentice," Kelsey explained. "What if I don't want to go to this... Claaann...?" Missy asked, fur bristling. "I think you will... It has all the the nobility of Copper, the strength of Lord, and is true to what is right like Greenvine. And I think deep down you know that what Lord is doing is wrong," Kelsey said, then looked to a spot above Missy's ear, "Good evening, Ratstar." Missy whirled around. A dark-pelted, red eyed cat stood behind Missy. "Good evening, Kelsey. I see you have brought the kit, like you said you would," Ratstar mewed, looking at Missy. "I do as I promise, Ratstar," Kelsey responded, nodding in respect, though she was at least three times as large as either of the cats. "I hope that, if needed, BreezeClan will aid the Resistors in an attempt to rid the Band and Twolegplace of the ill-acting Lord?" "We'll see," replied Ratstar, inclining his head. "With all due respect, Kelsey, we must be heading off. The SunClan will awaken soon, and I must be back at the camp before it happens, or the Clan will worry. I hope to hear good news with TerrorClan, and if not, bring news and we'll see if BreezeClan can help. Until next time." Kelsey returned the goodbye and looked at Missy, who, the entire time was listening in awe of the conversation. She whispered to Missy, "I want you to try and persuade Ratstar to help us if we ever need it. I have a bad feeling about Lord..." Missy nodded. She was sure she wanted to live among these mysterious Clans; She felt drawn toward them. "Goodbye, Missy, I will be here sometimes... come looking for me..." The two former Bandmates touched noses, and with that, Kelsey dashed back the way she came. "Good luck..." Missy whispered, still awestruck. Ratstar spoke. "Come on, we must head back." The cat dashed away leaving Missy to scramble beside him for a few minutes. Ratstar stopped a few meters from camp. Then he said something to Missy she would never forget. "Your pelt.. when you run, it looks like Ashes flying in the Breeze." Personality Loud - "Let's go, go GO! This way!" She is a very loud cat in general. She is almost always making noise in some way, whether it be talking, or fidgeting. (She has this peculiar habit of fidgeting some way or the other, such as pawing the ground, flicking her tail, or glancing around.) Leader - "You, take the patrols. You, start the hunters and gatherers. If we work together, it will all come together to be amazing!" (From when she was helping organize patrols with Copper from her time in the Band.) Others are drawn to her because she has a leader's aura. She does really well taking charge of things. Sometimes, however, she can come off as bossy. Fair - "How about this... You get half the mouse, and your brother get's the other half. It's only fair." She gets upset when things aren't fair, and tries to fix them. Sometimes the kits come to her with their problems and she tries to help them in a fair way. Secretive - "Um... nothing... Just forget I said anything..." Because Missy didn't spend her kithood in the Clan, she feels as though she should keep her past life a secret to keep from being judged. Kelsey gave her a task to try and convince Ratstar to help the Resistors if need be, so whenever she is near him she brings it up in conversation. Sometimes others think that she is being snobby by refusing to tell them everything about her past, but she tries not to be. Unique - "No thanks, I'll just have some berries." She is different than most of the other cats in the Clan. She remembers her kithood very well, and still has some of the values she was taught in the Band, such as being vegetarian. She embraces her differences, and will not change for any cat. Relationships Copper - - I really miss him. I looked up to him, and considered him a fatherly/grandfatherly figure. I was jealous of his amazing leadership skills, and strive to be like him one day. Kelsey - Kelsey is like an older sister for me. We have had many a laugh, and she has taught me useful things and skills. I respect her decisions and for doing what she thinks is right, but it was not right to take me without my permission. That made me a little unsure of how far she was willing to take the "Resistor" thing. Maybe too far for my liking. Lord - I respected his willingness to gain strength and power for the Band. He took it too far though, I think. Kelsey is overreacting about him I think, but I don't know for sure. He isn't an "evil killer" like Kelsey describes, just over the top. But he should tone it down or let Greenvine take over... He is ruining the foundations of the Band... I am a little frightened of him... Greenvine - / - I think he would make a great leader. He knows how to calm Lord down and prevent him from doing anything too rash. I think he should take over as leader. I had some nice talks with him and he is very understanding. Ratstar - / - The leader who took me in to his Clan less than a moon ago. He seems nobel and Kelsey seems to like him, so I think I will to if I get to know him better. I love what he said to me that first night... "Your pelt.. when you run, it looks like Ashes flying in the Breeze." For more in depth information, visit: http://soulsearchergirl.deviantart.com/art/Breeze-Clan-WDS-Ash-370291755 Notes About TerrorClan AshPaw's history inspired the plot line "TerrorClan" in Warriors-DarkStorm. Ashpaw's creator, Soulsearchergirl, was the author of the "TerrorBand" backstory, and hopes to become a co-founder of the deviantArt group in the near future.